Jinx, You Owe Me a Truffle
Chapter One (Rachel's POV) I went completely still and quiet. I couldn't allow my eyes to blink. He was coming. He knew I was here. He was going to find me... "Hey Rachel (Maiden), why are you up in a-" I screamed and fell out of the tree. "Tree," the person finished. I looked up, dizzy. My best friend Sydney (TPYLE) was standing above me, with her hands on her hips. "Oh my gosh, Sydney don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed, dusting myself off. She rolled her eyes and helped me up. "Let me guess, you were spying on Brianna and Bailey," she guessed. "What? Of course not!" I insisted, reaching for my black backpack that got stuck in the tree. She raised her eyebrow, seeing through my lie. I hung my head. "Yes," I admitted. She reached up and grabbed my backpack that, me being so short, I couldn't reach. "He's really gonna break you're wrist if you keep it up, you know." She said and tossed me my backpack. I miss it and it lands on the ground "Yeah right, Mr. Smith wouldn't allow it." I tell her. I pick up my backpack and put it over my shoulders. "You remember when he threatened us and he didn't do anything about it." Sydney reminds me of the time she simply asked Bailey a question about his name and he told her to shut up and stay out of his buisness. As soon as she finished talking, guess who walked up! None other than the couple themselves. "Hey Brianna," Sydney and I say in unison. "Hey Bailey..." We muttered. "Hey guys!" Brianna exclaimed, waving. Bailey grimaced, trying to show his face that girls think is "highly attractive." "Stop trying to flirt with us, dude," I replied. "We're not interested." Bailey fake barfed. "Ew, why would I want to flirt with YOU dorks. Come on Brianna, we're leaving!" he gagged, grabbing her hand and taking her away. "Bye guys," she replied, waving. "Baby," I mumbled. "Sham-Wow now..." Sydney muttered Chapter Two That was chappy one! How did everyone like it? This is Sydney (Tpyle) by the way. On with chappy two! (Sydney's P.O.V) "The word is 'Anthropology' Miss Chance." Deep breath. If I made it this far I can get this word. "A-N-T-H-R-A-P-O-L-O-G-Y" There are groans from the seating section of our grade. "I'm sorry, that is incorrect." I nodded and exited the stage. Backstage, everyone who was elimenated in earliar rounds of the Spelling Bee sit around in avaliable chairs. My best friend Rachel was sitting on a chair, acting like it wasn't a big deal. I sat next to her. Rachel had gotten out on the third round because she didn't study. After a long pause, Rachel looked at me and simply said, "What's up?" I sighed, and knew that we were supposed to keep our mouths shut, but I was tempted to go into a conversation with Rachel. "So, do you think Annabeth will win?" I asked. "No," Rachel said quickly. I rolled my eyes. Rachel hated Annabeth in the PJO books, so just because her name was Annabeth, she didn't like her. "You just don't like her because of her name," I insisted. "No, she's a little goody-two shoes!" Rachel insisted. That was when the last remaining boy up in the Spelling Bee got kicked off. "OK, there's only one person left!" Our principal Mrs. Happ exclaimed, all happy like. Guess what? That last person was Annabeth. Rachel sighed heavily. "Hey, I won third place last year," Rachel replied, crossing her arms. "I got a place higher than Annabeth last year." All of a sudden, a girl two years younger than us started to cry. "See, that's because of Annabeth!" Rachel replied. I sighed. Chapter Three ﻿(Rachel's POV) I climbed up the steps. There was only one, but it seemed to be an entire staircase. I slowly opened the door... "Bark!" My pembroke welsh corgi puppy Nigel barked, jumping on me. "Down, Nigel!" I laughed, falling to the floor laughing. Finally I lightly pushed him off. My body was bathed in a spit bath. Oh well. At least it was Nigel's spit. I put my backpack on the floor, when I heard my phone ring. I looked at it, only to groan. Sydney forgot her stupid math book AGAIN. I answered it, and acted like I didn't know why she was calling. "Hey Sydney!" I said, acting like I was so joyful. "Hey Rachel..." Sydney replied. "Can you tell me the problems in your mathbook?" "Oh yeah, sure, hold on a second," I replied, getting to my backpack and opening it. The only downside was, I forgot it too. I reached for the phone and put it to my ear. "Hey Sydney," I replied. "I forgot my mathbook too." We just prepared ourselves for Mr. Smith's scolding, and his favorite game "playing favorites" with the popular boys.﻿ Those boys being Sam, Nathaniel, Gus, and Brandon. "Crap, we'll see you tomorrow then." She replied and sighed as she hung up the phone. Chapter Four (Sydney's POV) "What do you mean you forgot your mathbook?!" Our homeroom teacher Mr. Smith cried, like we just murdered someone. "That is terrible! Detention for both of you!" Rachel and I groaned as we trudged back to our seats. Right as we sat down, Mr. Smith's all time favorite person walked up to him. And guess what? That person was none other than super star Sam. It looked like he had forgot his mathbook too. "Hey Mr. Smith, I forgot my mathbook," Sam replied. Mr. Smith looked up from his desk. Could this be it? The first day Sam got scolded at? Nope, because Mr. Smith hugged him. "Well, you should start to get to work on it," Mr. Smith replied. Darn it! So close yet so far away... I peered over to see Rachel chatting with Coltin who sits close to her in class. I sighed, and if I was an anime girl, my eyes probably would've turned into hearts. If I was a chibi girl, I would probably start crying a rainstorm of how desperate I was. Of course, how could Coltin fall for one of the least popular girl in school? I sighed again, and then the most annoying brat in the world Brandon started yapping, "Sydney, stop sighing!" I felt like glaring at Brandon, who was a complete idiot. I couldn't even believe he was one of the popular boys, because he was such a brat. When Rachel and I were in elementary school in second grade, he made fun of her brother just because he was mental. ﻿ Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:MaidenofRock Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Friendship